Designers of Internet services increasingly seek to specialize their behavior and content to reflect contextual differences among their users to exploit location, differences in connection bandwidth, browser capabilities, whether a user is known, etc. Internet services increasingly are using geolocation to specialize their content and service provisioning for each user. Much of the location-based information is derived from identifiers such as IP (Internet Protocol) addresses. For example, a given user might access an Internet service from different locations, such as a home, a business location, a hotel on a business trip, or a cafe. While current geolocation tools can map each of these accesses to city-level positions, the context of these positions is unknown. In other words, the location information does not provide any meaning to these locations with respect to the users.